Midnight Summer Dream
by Lilithiadam
Summary: Ce n'est pas facile de grandir, de comprendre que les chevaliers, le sanctuaire, ça n'existe pas. Il n'est qu'un enfant de plus à en faire la cruelle expérience. Mais certains rêves sont faits pour se réaliser...


Disclaimer : L'univers de Saint Seiya ne m'appartient que dans mes rêves...

Bénie sois-tu, technique du tripatouillage de modem ! Faites comme moi, militez pour son institution en cours de TP ! Du coup, je posterai la suite de l'armée morte dans quelques jours. Autant profiter des vacances...

Fic cadeau à ma frangine qui en a marre de mes textes de dépressive, et aussi pour me prouver que je peux écrire sur autre chose que la corde pour me pendre... Et de fait cet OS est plus classique. "Toutes les familles heureuses se ressemblent..." Je précise aussi qu'il a été écrit sous injection massive de la chanson éponyme des Stranglers. Il faudra que je m'essaye à la songfic un de ces quatre...

Brrref, Enjoy !

* * *

**Midnight Summer Dream**

« Menteur ! »

Le gamin s'écrasa à un jet de pierres de la table des voyageurs, l'un d'eux écartant prestement un pan de sa cape pour le retenir. Mais aussitôt il se releva, le sang lui coulant sur le front, une fureur explosive au fond des yeux. Les trois gosses en face de lui le dévisageaient, hilares.

« Regardez-moi ce bébé ! Fit le responsable de son vol plané, qui était visiblement le chef. Il croit encore aux histoires de sa maman ! Bébé ! Bébé !

- Ce sont pas des histoires ! Rétorqua l'autre. C'est vrai ! Et pis d'abord, si j'étais un bébé, je croirais au père noël et aux fées, mais j'y crois pas ! C'est la preuve que j'suis grand !

- Ah ouais ? Et tu veux bien répéter c'que t'as dit ? Vas-y, chiche que tu le dis devant tout le monde ! »

On se tourna, intéressé. On aimait être pris à témoin. C'était une taverne de village, celle qui servait de seconde maison à tous, et où en conséquence il ne se passait jamais rien qu'il ne se passerait à la première. Les vieux montagnards, les accortes ménagères, à l'affut de la distraction de la journée, les yeux rivés sur le petit, se mirent à feindre l'indifférence dans l'attente de l'annonce.

« Et comment que je vais le dire, reprit le gamin sans se dégonfler. Les chevaliers y sont vrais !

Il y eut un temps.

Quelqu'un, dans un coin, pouffa.

On se regarda, hésitants.

Le garçon avala sa salive.

Le déluge des rires narquois des enfants et des moues sévères ou indulgentes des adultes s'abattit sur lui. Le gamin faisait tournoyer son regard dans toute la taverne, à la recherche d'un geste de soutien, d'un visage compatissant. Pitié, moquerie, incrédulité, partout. Le petit serrait les poings en retenant ses larmes. Réflexe inutile, tant le sanglot perçait à travers sa voix :

« Si, ils sont vrais ! Ils sont aussi vrais que… que… - il peinait manifestement à trouver un exemple à la hauteur de sa conviction – QUE LES OISEAUX DANS LA VOLIERE DE LA MAITRESSE ! » Finit-il par crier, croisant les bras pour souligner cette preuve éclatante de la véracité de ses propos.

Les rires redoublèrent. Des adultes se mêlaient à présent aux éclats cruels. Le petit être qu'on avait jeté en pâture à cette foule se recroquevillait, conscient que chacune de ses paroles ne ferait que l'enfoncer davantage dans la fosse. Cependant, avec cette dignité naturelle qu'ont les enfants, à la hauteur de la force qui les anime, il refusait d'abandonner la place. Une seconde avant la cible d'un seul, on l'attaquait désormais de toutes parts, à coup de « et tes oiseaux, ils défoncent les murs à coup de pied ? », « tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de grandir un peu ? » Et lui, très droit au milieu, moderne Marie-Madeleine, supportait la lapidation avec pour seul appui la puissance de sa foi. Les larmes qu'il ne retenait plus, les tremblements qui l'agitaient, tout ceci disait la douleur ineffable, non pas de n'être pas cru, mais de voir ainsi insultés les seuls êtres qui aient toujours été là pour lui, à travers les légendes, qui l'avaient soutenu dans les tourments, qui lui avaient appris le respect, l'honneur, le bien et le mal. Ce qu'il comprenait et percevait aujourd'hui, c'était à travers eux.

Il était plutôt grand pour son âge, et cependant arrivait à peine au menton des trois costauds qui lui faisaient face. Les cheveux d'une couleur indéfinissable à force de crasse, le visage couvert de poussière, c'était le genre de gamin qui passait plus de temps à courir les champs qu'à ''jouer calmement''. Les traits entre deux eaux, à la fois ronds et déjà marqués, il était à l'âge des grands bouleversements, bien qu'il n'en ait pas conscience, l'âge on l'on voit s'effondrer peu à peu le monde de l'enfance, ses derniers pans, ceux que le temps n'avait pas réussi à abattre. Ceux-là ne sont pas rongés par la lente montée d'une marée, ils sont pris d'assaut, renversés, mis à sac. Par eux, par les autres. Les bien éduqués, bien comme il faut. Bien dans leur tête avec leurs idées à leur place. Ils ne se laissent pas aller aux fantaisies, ça non. Les rêveries, c'est fini. Heureusement. Et en bons samaritains, ils sont toujours prêts à tendre la main aux égarés, ceux qui ont l'audace de vouloir croire encore un petit moment, de vouloir profiter de cette force infinie de l'enfance, où le bon peut tout, où le mauvais est puni à la fin. Un jeu de massacre, cette humiliation publique ? Ça non, vous n'y pensez pas, une action de grâce plutôt, que dis-je un sauvetage. La désillusion est la seule forme de charité que pratique aussi bien le juge que le criminel.

Finalement, au milieu du désordre, l'un des voyageurs éleva la voix. Réclama un autre verre. La serveuse quitta le comptoir. On retourna à ses cartes, à ses dés. On avait bien ri. On mit les gamins dehors. Le désordre, ça suffisait. Les parents, je vous jure. La tenancière prit le petit par la main pour l'entraîner se débarbouiller derrière. Lorsqu'il repassa, la tête droite, parmi les tables, et gagna l'entrée, on ne lui prêta aucune attention. Sans un regard en arrière, il passa la porte. On entendit des pas précipités.

Durant quelques minutes, la taverne fut plongée dans un quasi-silence. On discutait à voix basse, on commandait à boire par gestes, on notait des scores. A la table du fond, les deux voyageurs s'étaient replongés dans leur mutisme. Finalement, l'une des serveuses, celle qui avait une voix de poule et un menton pendant, s'éclaircit la gorge :

« C'est un peu triste, quand même…

- Quoi ? répondit avec brusquerie l'un des joueurs de dés, image vivante du vieux grec des montagnes. Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il est bon pour les enfants de croire à ces fariboles ?

- Ben non, mais vous voyez, les gosses, avant sept ans ils ne jouent qu'à ça, ils rêvent qu'un jour le Sanctuaire ou je sais pas quoi viendra les chercher, qu'ils auront un destin exceptionnel… Et puis un jour, pof, plus rien, tout ça ce sont des histoires, ça existe pas, bla bla bla…

- Ça s'appelle grandir, reprit le joueur de dés d'un air mauvais, et crois-moi, ce serait beaucoup plus rapide sans toutes ces histoires qu'on leur fourre dans la tête. Après ça, il s'en trouve toujours qui ne sont pas contents, pour qui le monde réel n'est pas assez bien, et qui disparaissent un jour en laissant leurs vieux parents seuls !

- Ça sent à peine le vécu, Boros », s'amusa l'un de ses comparses. Le vieux lui jeta un regard assassin. Entretemps, un jeune homme en costume installé au comptoir avait pris la parole :

« Il ne serait pas sain d'élever des enfants sans un certaine dose de fantaisie… Cependant je dois avouer qu'en Grèce elle prend une apparence étrange… C'est sans doute la faute à l'histoire, mais ici on ne fait rien dans la demi-mesure. Quand on y croit, on y croit pour de bon. Et cette histoire de, hum, sanctuaire, de surhommes, nous fait passer pour des imbéciles à l'étranger. Bien que la symbolique de tout cela soit intéressante…

- Arrête Philomê, on pourrait croire que t'es quelqu'un d'important !

- Oui, t'es juste le médecin de l'île, alors tes grands airs, tu peux…

- Croyez-moi ! Coupa le jeune médecin. Déjà, au sein même de notre nation, sur le continent, ces histoires fleurent bon les campagnes arriérées. Nous, les îles, ne pouvons nous permettre de rester à l'écart d'Athènes. Si nous sommes en retard aujourd'hui, qu'en sera-t-il dans vingt ans, dans un siècle ? Des déserts humains maintenus à l'écart de toute civilisation !

- Tout ça à cause d'un conte pour les enfants ? Pouffa une serveuse.

- Ne riez pas ! Voilà, c'est avec ce comportement laxiste que l'on fait des rêveurs, des bons à rien, qui ne font rien de leurs dix doigts mais se pavanent comme des princes ! Cria Boros. Ah, si ma pauvre femme était encore en vie, elle n'aurait pas assez de toutes les larmes de son corps pour regretter d'avoir endormi notre fils avec ses élucubrations !

- Mitia venait de Crète, non ?

- Ah, ce sont des gens à part.

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on préfère une étrangère aux filles du pays.

- Et vous, Philomê, quand est-ce que vous nous livrerez cette preuve de bon sens, hihi ? Minauda la serveuse en lui remplissant son verre.

- Vous verrez ce que je vous dis, continua Boros avec mauvaise humeur. Ce petit bien propre sur lui, dans dix ans, ce sera un grand échalas de plus qu'on verra se dandiner d'un bout à l'autre du village, la tête dans les nuages toute la journée, et quand il redescendra sur terre, ce sera pour maudire père et mère de ne pas lui avoir fait don du cosmos sacré !

- Ah, malaise de la civilisation hellénique… songea à voix haute Philomê.

- Pouvons-nous avons l'addition, je vous prie, fit l'un des voyageurs.

- Bons à rien ! Prêts à tout !

- Voilà, messieurs, hihi…

- Vestiges d'un passé étincelant dont nous devons faire le deuil…

- Dites-moi, fit l'homme sous la capuche, ce petit, qui était-ce ?

- Oh, lui ? Gloussa la serveuse. C'est le fils du charpentier, celui qui a disparu peu après sa naissance… il ne faut pas en vouloir à sa mère, elle a fait de son mieux… Mais on ne peut pas dire que le petit s'intègre bien, hihi… Ils vivent dans la maison à la lisière du bois.

- Philomê, tu es riche ! Epouse ma fille !

- J'épouserai qui saura arrêter mon regard sur sa modeste personne.

- Merci beaucoup. Gardez la monnaie.

- Messieurs ? Vous comptez rester pour la nuit ?

- Ma pauvre Mitia ! Tu dois bien pleurer là où tu es !

- N'empêche, c'est un peu triste. »

Le battant se referma sur les deux voyageurs, tandis qu'à l'intérieur la vie trépidante des adultes raisonnables battait son plein.

ooo

« Eh bien Demenos ?

- Eh bien, Marcus.

- Sommes-nous ''vrais'' ?

- La majorité a toujours raison, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon…

- Oui ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'être vrai pour tout le monde. »

ooo

Le petit sanglotait en serrant fort le drap humide dans son petit poing. Réfugié sous sa si légère armure, replié sur lui-même, il faisait de son mieux pour effacer ce jour de sa mémoire.

Il avait faim. Sa mère l'avait envoyé se coucher sans manger après qu'il lui avait relaté l'incident de la taverne. Il croyait pouvoir compter sur son soutien. Au moins elle. Une étrangère à l'île, abandonnée par son mari, qui avait compris depuis longtemps qu'elle serait toujours d'ailleurs. Elle avait effectivement tenté de faire de son mieux. D'élever le petit dans la foi et l'honneur. Ces contes, c'était leur petit secret, de quoi leur faire oublier un instant leurs malheurs – à l'un comme à l'autre, de quoi s'envoler vers un monde où tout existait, pour peu qu'on y croie. Mais il fallait qu'il grandisse. Car tout n'était pas possible, même si on voulait y croire. C'était ça, le monde des adultes. C'était ce qu'elle avait tenté de lui expliquer. Il n'avait pas voulu comprendre. Après les cris, les supplications, la gifle, les pleurs de son fils en montant l'escalier, elle s'était affalée sur la table, en proie à une fatigue immense. Elle s'y était sans doute mal prise. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'énerver. Lui dire comme ça que son père ne reviendrait pas. Qu'il n'était pas au Sanctuaire, occupé à des hautes missions. Qu'il n'y avait pas de Sanctuaire. Qu'il n'y avait rien, à part lui et ses rêves. Que c'était fini. Maintenant la mère pleurait en bas, il pleurait en haut, dans le silence de la nuit et de la demeure endeuillée. Au milieu des peluches qui colonisaient son lit, sous le mur recouvert de dessins d'hommes au corps luisant de métal, l'enfant voyait, comprenait confusément qu'il devait grandir cette nuit. Qu'il devait se lever un homme, et laisser partir l'enfant. Il ne voulait pas. Il pleurait pour essayer de ne pas dormir. Le sommeil l'emporterait. Il mourrait, un peu.

Une brise légère caressa sa joue rougie. Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, il se releva, en tailleur sur ses draps. A travers la fenêtre ouverte, il entrevoyait les lignes délicates que les feuillages découpaient dans le ciel obscur. Le discret crissement d'une cigale parvenait à ses oreilles en une envoutante musique. L'air délicieux des nuits d'été parcourait son corps humide de sueur, secouait les pages de ses livres d'image. Haut sur la voûte stellaire, un croissant de lune enveloppait la petite chambre d'enfant d'une douce lueur.

Une silhouette sur le rebord de la fenêtre jeta un voile d'ombre sur le plancher éclairé. Le petit distingua un homme recouvert d'un long manteau. L'homme regardait l'enfant. Celui-ci distinguait deux rubis étincelant sous le rabat de la cape. Paisibles, ils semblaient attendre la réaction du petit. Allait-il crier ? Appeler ? L'enfant se redressa encore. Etrangement, il n'avait pas peur. Il aimait le calme de la nuit, la fraîcheur sur ses membres. C'était une belle nuit, pour rêver une dernière fois. Deux petits yeux bleus parfaitement tranquilles se fixèrent sur l'inconnu.

L'homme bougea. Il fit quelques pas jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Puis, en silence, jetant un dernier regard à l'enfant attentif, il tendit la main. De sa paume ouverte jaillit soudain un éclat couleur de pourpre. Le brasier resta un instant suspendu dans les airs, puis s'envola. Il rebondit sur le plafond, prit de l'ampleur, et soudain explosa en centaines de petites lignes qui retombèrent en pluie d'étoiles sur la chambre. L'homme rassembla ses mains. Le petit regarda fasciné un soleil rouge grandir entre les longs doigts nerveux. Les murs, le sol, l'enfant, tout soudain se mit à scintiller tandis que l'astre grossissait encore, semblant aspirer l'homme, puis l'enfant, puis le monde entier. Le regard bleu envahi de pourpre vit soudain se dresser devant lui un univers de vieilles pierres sous un soleil à son zénith. Il vit des hommes, des femmes déambuler dans son rêve éveillé. Une île lointaine recouverte de temples. Des paysages fabuleux comme sortis de son livre de contes.

Combien d'heures, de minutes, de secondes l'enfant resta-t-il ainsi, hypnotisé, avant que l'homme ne claque soudain des doigts ? Existe-t-il seulement une question qui ait moins de sens que celle-là ?

Tout s'évanouit et les personnages redevinrent peluches, les pierres redevinrent murs, la mer redevint nuit. L'homme, toujours sans un mot, escalada le rebord, s'apprêtant à replonger dans les ténèbres. L'enfant ne put s'empêcher de crier, de le retenir. L'homme se retourna, une seconde, puis sauta dans le vide. L'espace d'un instant, le temps se figea tandis que le vent laissait entrevoir, fugitif, sous les plis sombres, l'éclat d'un océan de lumière.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment sur un garçon toujours paisiblement assis sur son lit. Ses yeux fixaient rêveusement la fenêtre grande ouverte sur le ciel vide. La mère s'approcha, jeta prudemment un œil. En bas, rien ne bougeait. Elle se retourna. Un doux sourire lui faisait face, un sourire pur, le sourire d'un enfant. L'enfant qu'il était encore, celui qu'il voulait rester. Encore un peu. Juste cette nuit. Ou peut-être plus.

« Pourquoi tu as crié ? Tu n'as pas mal ? C'est toi qui as ouvert la fenêtre ? Tu… tu as vu quelque chose ? Milo, tu me réponds ? Milo ? Milo ? »


End file.
